Outdoorsmen, such as hunters, naturalists, and photographers, often use tree stands to gain an elevated vantage point. To accommodate this need, it has become common to use tree stands to provide a stable platform above the ground. Numerous designs involving a variety of construction techniques for tree stands are known.
Outdoorsmen using tree stands for extended periods of time can tire of standing and prefer to sit down. As a result, a variety of tree stands have also been provided with seats of different characteristics. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,192 of Woller. et al relates to a tree stand with a conforming seat. Some other examples of tree stands with seats include U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,504 of Amacker; U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,910 of Engstrom; U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,500 of Bass; U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,104 of Amacker; U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,957 of Doby; U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,074 of Trout, et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,383 of McIntyre. While these patents show and describe arrangements that have many fine features, they generally suffer from having an integrated design wherein the seat is not a separable item from the tree stand, the mechanism is cumbersome and complex, and they can take a substantial amount of time to set up for use.
Other outsdoorsmen require convenient seating near the ground. For example, turkey hunting is conventionally carried out near ground level, rather than from an elevated platform. In order for a turkey hunter to remain still for long periods of time, a portable chair would be helpful. Ideally, such a chair should also be useful with a tree stand in order to maximize the value of the chair.
Accordingly, it can be seen that a need yet remains for a portable tree seat which works well near the ground and substantially above the ground (such as with a tree stand). Also, such a tree seat should be simple, quick and easy to mount, durable, lightweight, reliable, safe, comfortable, and inexpensive. It is to the provision of such a tree seat that the present invention is primarily directed.